


Waffles, Tickle-Sex, and Ann

by ohmyerica



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Gen, Kink, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyerica/pseuds/ohmyerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann and Leslie discuss Ben’s fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffles, Tickle-Sex, and Ann

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "tickling" square of my card at kink_bingo.

She couldn’t help but recreate her laughter as she told Ann about her night with Ben. Other customers at J.J.’s Diner turned to flash dirty looks towards the noise. Leslie stopped laughing and pouted. “All I did was laugh.”

“Yes, but loud enough for people in Ohio to hear you.”

She teasingly rolled her eyes at Ann and dug her fork into a cut-up piece of waffle. “I can’t help it that Ben is so perfect and amazing and awesome and makes me laugh. I won’t apologize!”

“No one’s asking you to. I’m just surprised. Really?” She leaned in close in the hopes that no one would be able to hear. “ _Tickling?_ ”

Leslie gave a sly smile, unashamed. “Yup. Tickling.”

“And it wasn’t weird. You’re sure? You can fess up. It’s okay if this is something you’ll just force yourself to do for him.”

“Ann! I don’t have to force myself to do anything for him, and I wouldn’t, anyway. I actually enjoyed it. What’s wrong with that?”

“Well, okay, nothing. I’m sorry. So… he tickled you, you laughed, he tickled more, and somehow it got sexy? I just don’t see how it turned sexy from that.”

“Oh, come on, it’s not that different from play-wrestling that turns sexy. Most things can turn sexy. He just stopped tickling out of nowhere, leaned in _so_ close, pushed me down onto the bed and started tearing off my clothes. It was the least weird, most awesome thing… second to waffles. And you!” She thought that over for a second. “Well, okay, I can’t lie. It was slightly more awesome than you. But that’s really hard to achieve, so you have to understand.”

Ann smiled. “So, waffles, tickling-and-sex with Ben, me. I guess that’s not so bad.”

“Bronze is a very pretty metal,” Leslie added.

Ann looked down at her plate of eggs and poked at the yolk with her fork. She wanted to tread lightly and not sound judgmental. “Anyway, all that sounds good, it really does. It’s just – you didn’t freak out when he started doing it _during_ sex?”

“It surprised me. But, I mean…” She stopped and grinned. “It was a really good surprise.”

“Tickling sounds like it’d be the least sexy thing you could start doing in the middle of sex. That’s all I mean!”

“Oh, Ann, dear Ann. You’re not thinking at all. There’s a thousand more unsexy things you could do during sex, including spiders and rotten meat and…” She shuddered and Ann grimaced. “You get my point.” Ann quickly nodded, wanting her to change the subject away from spidery meat sex.

“Okay, I’m done judging. I promise! If you say it was sexy, it was sexy. I believe you. And that’s good. I’m glad you both found something that you like.”

Leslie finished up the last piece of whipped cream-covered waffle on her plate. She used her utensil to point towards Ann as she finished chewing. “I’m telling you… try it sometime. You’d like it, too.”  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Waffles, Tickle-Sex, and Ann](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550213) by [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela)




End file.
